Beloved Prince (JunYun)
by realllllalaa
Summary: Yunhyeong, lelaki yang alergi orang asing karena sedari dulu bersekolah di rumah, karena ayahnya mantan Gangster terkenal di Seoul. Saat SMA, Yunhyeong meminta kepada keluarganya untuk disekolahan di sekolah umum. Di sana Yunhyeong bertemu banyak orang asing. Salah satunya siswa berandal pembuat onar, JuNe. JunYun iKON.A serenade project for celebrating my birthday! DLDR!
Tittle: Beloved Prince

Author: Chunhong07

Maincast: Goo JuNe & Song Yunhyeoong of iKON

Pairing: JunYun

Warning: It's BoysLove Shounen-ai or whatever you called, not EYD, alur gak jelas, typo(s) etc.

Disclaim: This story is MINE! Inspirate based on manga Beloved Princess by Shiraisi Yuki. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE OR REPOST W/O MY PERMISSION!

Summary: Song Yunhyeong, laki-laki yang alergi orang asing karena sedari dulu bersekolah di rumah penuh tata krama dan peraturan ketat, karena ayahnya mantan Gangster terkenal di Seoul. Saat sekolah menengah atas, Yunhyeong meminta kepada keluarganya untuk disekolahan di sekolah umum. Di sana Yunhyeong bertemu banyak orang asing. Salah satunya siswa berandal pembuat onar, Goo JuNe. JunYun iKON. Remake BangHim "Beloved Princess" A serenade project for celebrating my birthday! DLDR!

Happy reading!

Song Yunhyeong, lelaki tampan nan mempesona ini memasuki sekolah barunya dengan perasaan gembira. Ia sudah sedari dulu bersekolah di rumah. Kali ini, ia meminta kepada ayahnya untuk mensekolahkan dia di sekolah umum. Ada alasan tersembunyi di balik itu semua. Dan itu…

"Yunhyeong!", tiba-tiba sekelompok pemuda menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau melepas sepatumu?", salah satu dari mereka bertanya sambil menunjukkan sepasang sepatu vantovel hitam milik Yunhyeong yang tadi dilepasnya di lobby sekolah.

"Ini kan di dalam sekolah.", jawabnya polos.

"Di sekolah ini tidak perlu melakukan itu.", jawab seorang pemuda lainnya gemas.

"Ooh begitu, ya. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku.", jawab Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum lebar. Mempesona sekali. Khas putra kerajaan.

###

"Song Yunhyeong itu manis sekali ya?"

"Katanya dia putra mantan Gangster terkenal di Seoul."

"Tapi, mengapa dia melanjutkan ke sekolah kita ya?"

Yunhyeong hanya terkekeh mendengar beberapa hal mengenai dirinya. Ia berharap ini akan menjadi pertanda baik. Alasannya memasuki sekolah umum ini adalah, dia ingin memiliki seorang KEKASIH. Bersekolah di sekolah biasa, menjalani kehidupan biasa, lalu menjalin hubungan cinta yang indah. Yunhyeong melakukannya demi semua itu.

Tapi…

Saat jam istirahat.

"HUWEKK", Himchan memuntahkan sebagian sarapannya di dalam washbasin toilet khusus siswa putra. "Apa mungkin aku mabuk karena dikelilingi sekelompok orang tadi? Rasanya mual. Hoohh… apa bisa aku mempunyai hubungan cinta yang indah?", ucap Yunhyeong lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyunggg…

Kepalanya pusing sekali. Yunhyeong tidak kuat lagi. Dan BRUKK, ia pingsan.

###

Di tempat yang berdekatan sepasang muda-mudi sedang bercumbu mesra.

"HUWEKK", samar-samar JuNe mendengarkan suara lembut bagaikan genta angin milik Yunhyeong. "Apa mungkin aku mabuk karena dikelilingi sekelompok laki-laki tadi? Rasanya mual. Hoohh… apa bisa aku mempunyai hubungan cinta yang indah?"

'Aneh sekali laki-laki itu. Mungkin bisa kujadikan mainan baru.' batin JuNe. Setelahnya, JuNe mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Ia melepaskan cumbuannya dengan gadis di depannya.

"Apa itu?", tanyanya penasaran.

"JuNe-yah, sudah biarkan saja." Gadis di depanya mencoba untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang terganggu oleh Yunhyeong.

"Aku selesai, Hayi. Aku keluar dulu.", ucap JuNe dingin. Merapikan pakaiannya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan gadis yang pemampilannya acak-acakan tersebut.

###

"Eungh…"

Yunhyeong melenguh. Ia terbangun dari pingsannya.

'Di mana ini? Apa ini di ruang kesehatan?' batinnya bingung.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kamu bangun. Kamu tidak demam, YuNe-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?", suara berat penuh kehangatan menyapa gendang telinganya. Sepasang tangan besar membingkai wajah manisnya.

Yunhyeong mendongak. Kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Sungguh kaget. Oke ini berlebihan. Tapi, yang di depannya sekarang adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya. Teman sekelasnya. Goo JuNe!

CROOT

Darah. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Tunggu…

YUNHYEONG MIMISAN!

JuNe kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Lelaki di hadapannya ini sangat unik. Dan JuNe tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. 'Bersiaplah kau, Song Yunhyeong. Kau harus jadi milikku.' batin JuNe seram.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" JuNe berusaha terdengar khawatir. "Darahmu banyak sekali. Maafkan aku. Aku pasti membuat kamu terkejut ya?"

JuNe mengulurkan sekotak penuh tissue untuk menyeka darah mimisan Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong masih sibuk menyeka darah di hidungnya.

"Sejak TK, ini pertama kalinya aku disentuh oleh orang asing yang bukan keluargaku.", jujur Yunhyeong. Polos sekali.

"Eh?!" JuNe benar-benar tidak menyangka. Lelaki ini sungguhan masih suci murni bagaikan bidadara khayangan. "Kamu bercanda, kan?"

"Tidak. Itu sungguhan.", ujar Yunhyeong lirih.

Yunhyeong malu. Sungguhan malu. JuNe, siswa yang bisa dibilang tampan dan keren di sekolahnya mengetahui alerginya pada orang asing yang benar-benar aneh dan memalukan.

"Kamu dulu memang bersekolah di rumah. Tetapi, masa tidak ada laki-laki dari lingkungan rumahmu yang menghampirimu?", ucap JuNe. Dia benar-benar tertarik dengan lelaki manis di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak ada. Di dalam rumahku peraturannya sangat ketat. Aku anak bungsu, jadi Appa melarangku untuk keluar rumah dan bertemu orang lain. Appa takut jika mereka akan menyakiti Appa melalui aku. Apaa juga tidak ingin aku terluka.", ucap Yunhyeong.

Ia menoleh. JuNe masih diam. Ingin mendengarkan cerita Yunhyeong lebih lanjut.

"Dulu aku tidak bisa bebas sampai homeschoolingku setingkat SMP." Yunhyeong melanjutkan ceritanya. "Lalu, aku pikir setelah masuk SMA aku bisa menjalani hidup normal dan punya hubungan cinta. Tapi, ternyata tidak bisa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti yang normal itu bagaimana."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau ada orang asing yang mendekatiku, aku langsung mual. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Curhatan Yunhyeong berhenti. Hening sejenak menyelimuti dua orang yang kepribadiannya saling bertolak belakang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu," JuNe membuka suaranya. "Mau pacaran denganku?", ujarnya sumringah.

"AAPA?!" Yunhyeong terkejut bukan main.

"Kamu merasa mual karena belum terbiasa dengan keadaan di sini." Yongguk berusaha menjelaskan. "Kalau bersamaku, mungkin kamu akan terbiasa dengan orang asing, terutama laki-laki."

JuNe tersenyum. "Aku akan mengajari YuNe-chan tentang bagaimana kehidupan normal itu."

Yunhyeong tertegun. Goo JuNe. Selain mendengarkan ceritanya, dia juga membantu Yunhyeong sampai seperti ini. 'Orang ini… Baik sekali. Aku beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengannya.' batin Yunhyeong senang.

"Majaa! Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya!", seru Yunhyeong sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu pulang sekolah nanti.", ucap JuNe lembut.

###

"JuNe-ah! Ternyata kamu di sini." Seorang gadis bergalayut manja pada lengannya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Hendak mencium JuNe.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kamu ke rumahku? Hari ini orang tuaku tugas malam.", ucap gadis itu manja.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa.", ucap JuNe santai. Gadis di sampingnya terkejut. 'Tidak seperti JuNe yang biasanya.' batin gadis itu.

"Aku…" JuNe melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hari ini aku ada janji dengan sang pangeran."

JuNe tersenyum manis.

###

"JuNe-ah. Ada bulatan besar di atas gedung itu.", seru Yunhyeong senang.

Hari ini, sepulang dari sekolah JuNe mengajak Yunhyeong berjalan-jalan ke mall yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Yunhyeong terlalu bersemangat!

"Ini tempat anak SMA biasa berkumpul.", jawab JuNe lembut.

"Kalau begitu,", lanjut JuNe sambil menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong. "Ayo masuk, YuNe."

"Iya, JuNe-ah.", ucap Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum.

JuNe tertegun. 'Reaksi macam apa ini?' batinnya.

"Kamu tidak masalah kita berpegangan tangan?" JuNe mencoba bertanya.

"Eh?" Yunhyeong bingung. "Ah! JuNe sudah seperti GURU bagiku. Jadi TIDAK APA-APA." Yunhyeong berseru senang.

JuNe benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kepolosan Yunhyeong. 'Bagaimana ini?! Anak ini menganggap aku seperti malaikat. Padahal kan… Biar sajalah. Lagipula masih banyak waktu.' batin JuNe.

"YuNe," JuNe memanggil Yunhyeong. "Kita ke tampat karaoke, yuk. Kita bersenang-senang berdua saja. YuNe? Mana bocah itu?"

JuNe bingung. Padahal tadi Yunhyeong tepat di belakangnya. Sekarang, dalam sekejap dia menghilang. Huff. JuNe menghela nafas dan mulai mencari Yunhyeong. Bisa dituntut dia kalau sampai Yunhyeong hilang.

###

"Mengapa pukulanku selalu meleset?", ucap Yunhyeong kesal.

Ternyata gadis yang tengah dicari oleh JuNe ada di arena memukul bola baseball. Yunhyeong sangat penasaran dan ingin mencobanya. Tapi, sedari tadi pukulanya selalu meleset. Yunhyeong jadi kesal sendiri.

"YuNe?" JuNe menemukannya dan menghampirinya. "YuNe, di sana ada yang lebih menarik. Ke sana saja yuk."

'Mengapa dia malah main itu? Sama sekali tidak seksi.' batin JuNe.

Yunhyeong mengalihkan pandangannya. "JuNe bisa main baseball? Bagaimana caranya agar bisa memukul bola?", tanya Yunhyeong polos.

Haahhh.. JuNe benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yunhyeong.

JuNe menghampiri Yunhyeong. Memeluknya dari belakang, lalu memegang tangan Yunhyeong yang sedang memegang tongkat baseball.

"Pegangnya begini. Terbalik, tangan kanan yang di atas tangan kiri." JuNe memberikan instruksi kepada Yunhyeong.

"Ye, seongsaengnim!"

Hahaha.. Yunhyeong memanggilmu guru, JuNe.

"Lihat bolanya baik-baik sebelum memukul."

Sebuah bola baseball meluncur ke arah mereka dari mesin otomatis.

TAKK

"Kena!" Yunhyeong berbinar. "Wah, hebat! Bolanya kena! Terima kasih ya?"

JuNe tertegun sejenak. Lelaki ini polos sekali. 'Eh? Kenapa aku malah mengajarinya?'

"Bisa." Yunhyeong bergumam. JuNe masih bisa mendengar. Memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Yunhyeong. "Aku selalu tidak berani mencobanya. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali melakukan ini. Aku senang sekali." Yunhyeong berseru senang dan tersenyum lebar tetapi manis, menujukkan deretan giginya yang menggemaskan itu.

'Terima kasih. Terima kasih, JuNe-ah.'

JuNe merona. Salah tingkah rupanya.

Yunhyeong yang menyadari hal tersebut terdiam.

"Sekarang coba YuNe memukul sendiri." JuNe mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah ayu milik Yunhyeong. "Lakukan sesuai dengan yang aku ajarkan."

"Tunggu dulu," Yunhyeong menangkup wajah JuNe dengan sepasang tangan mungilnya.

JuNe terkejut. "YuNe, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"JuNe-ah, mukamu merah. Mau aku cek apa kamu demam? Kupikir kamu terlalu memaksakan diri." Yunhyeong berucap khawatir.

JuNe terdiam. "Benar juga. Aku jadi begini karena YuNe. Bertanggungjawablah!"

'Ternyata benar karena aku.' pikir Yunhyeong sedih.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", seru Yunhyeong mantap.

Kesempatan ini tak akan disia-siakan oleh JuNe. "Kalau begitu, CIUM AKU.", ujarnya santai. Meraih tangan Yunhyeong yang masih merengkuh wajahnya, lalu mencium ujung jari tangan kanannya.

'Eh? JuNe? Cium.. Hahh?' batin Yunhyeong. Tak menyadari JuNe yang semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Yunhyeong tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Reaksinya hanya diam mematung. 'Bagaimana ini?'

Tiba-tiba… JuNe memainkan wajahnya. Menekan-nekan pipinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Karena wajahmu terlalu serius, aku jadi ingin mengerjaimu.", ucap JuNe santai sambil memeletkan lidanya.

"Aku haus. Aku pergi membeli minum dulu ya?" JuNe berlalu meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang terduduk di lantai mall yang dingin itu. 'Apa yang telah aku lakukan?'

Yunhyeong benar-benar berpikir kalau dia bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, jika JuNe memang sakit. Sesaat tadi, Yunhyeong sudah memutuskan. 'Jadi, hanya bercanda ya?'

###

"Lho? YuNe?", sapa seorang laki-laki. Dia datang bersama teman-temannya dan langsung mengerumuni Yunhyeong. Mereka teman sekelas Yunyeong.

"Tidak aku sangka bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini! Kamu bersama siapa?"

"Iya, kamu bersama siapa?"

'Oh tidak! Mereka mendekat. Astaga.'

"Aku bersama Goo JuNe.", jawab Yunhyeong singkat.

"Ehhh?!" Mereka terkejut bersamaan.

"Kamu berbohong kan, YuNe?"

"Jangan dengan JuNe. Dia cuma mempermainkan kamu!."

'Mempermainkanku? Dia tidak serius kan?' Yunhyeong bingung.

"Lebih baik kamu ikut kami saja. Jangan pergi dengan JuNe yang tidak berguna itu."

Apa kata mereka? Tidak berguna?

"Bukan begitu," Yunhyeong berucap lirih. "Akulah yang tidak berguna."

"Apa?"

"Justru JuNe-lah yang mau menemani aku yang tidak berguna ini.", ucap Yunhyeong penuh kelembutan. "Yang aku tahu, JuNe bukanlah orang yang tidak berguna."

DEG! JuNe berdiri di sana. Mendengar semua yang dikatakan Yunhyeong. Mereka belum menyadari kedatangan JuNe.

"Wahh," Teman-temannya berseru tak percaya.

"YuNe sudah dipengaruhi JuNe."

"Lebih baik kamu pergi sebelum terjadi sesuatu."

"Aku… Tolong jangan mendekat." Yunhyeong berucap tidak berdaya. Lemas saat salah satu dari temannya itu meraih tangannya.

'Kumohon, jangan!' Yunhyeong memejamkan matanya.

PLETAKK

"Auw!" Temannya itu berseru kesakitan.

"Hei, kalian!" Yunhyeong membuka matanya. Itu JuNe. JuNe datang. JuNe menolongnya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu pacar orang?", ujar JuNe dingin sambil merengkuh pinggang Yunhyeong dengan tangan kirinya. Tangannya yang lain memegan minuman kaleng yang tadi dibelinya. Salah satunya sudah melayang ke arah laki-laki yang mengganggu Yunhyeong tadi.

"PACAR?!" Teman-temannya terkejut bukan main. "YuNe kitaa…" Mereka hanya bisa meratapi nasib dan pergi menjauh.

"YuNe, kamu baik-baik saja?", tanya JuNe setelah memastikan teman-teman sekelas mereka pergi.

"Ukh.." Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya. "Tadi nyaris saja. Ternyata aku masih alergi pada orang asing."

"Tapi kamu baik-baik saja kalau bersamaku.", ucap JuNe.

"Soalnya, kalau bersama JuNe aku pasti tidak apa-apa."

JuNe heran. Yunhyeong sungguh aneh. Pada orang lain dia alergi, mengapa padanya Yunhyeong terlihat 'normal'? Padahal mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

" _Aku baik-baik saja kalau bersama JuNe."_

BRUKK

JuNe menindih Yunhyeong di sofa di dekat mereka berdiri. Yunhyeong terkejut.

"Kamu tahu, YuNe?" JuNe memandang Yunhyeong dengan pandangan intens. "Kalau berpikir sesuatu itu 'pasti' itu BERBAHAYA." JuNe merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Seperti kata mereka," JuNe melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku buka orang baik? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hening beberapa saat.

"JuNe-ah," lirih Yunhyeong. "Apa kamu mau melakukan hal yang tidak baik padaku?"

JuNe tertegun. Yunhyeong menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. JuNe kembali berdiri.

"Ayo kita pergi.", ucapnya kemudian.

Yunhyeong terdiam. Ia merasa dirinya sendiri menjadi aneh. Ia merasa aneh karena sempat berpikir kalau ia tidak keberatan. 'JuNe-ah, apa yang dirasakannya? Aku tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya.'

###

Pagi itu, Yunhyeong baru saja memasuki ruang kelasnya. Dia melihat JuNe yang sedang duduk membelakanginya sambil memakai headset merah di telinganya.

Yunhyeong baru saja akan menghampiri JuNe saat beberapa gadis menghampirinya.

"YuNe, ada yang mau kami tanyakan.", ucap seorang gadis. Mimiknya terlihat meredahkan Yunhyeong.

"YuNe, katanya kamu sudah punya pacar?", tanya gadis yang lain.

"Apa?" Yunhyeong bingung.

"Kata anak kelas, kemarin kamu pergi berdua dengan JuNe. Aku mau memastikannya."

" _Bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu pacar orang?"_

Yunhyeong kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Ahh.. Ituu.."

"Lihat dia! Ternyata kamu memang pacaran dengan JuNe.", seru salah satu gadis yang tadi.

"Yang benar?! Aku tidak percaya." Teman-temannya yang lain jadi mengerumuni Yunhyeong.

DEG DEG DEG

Bukan. JuNe bukan pacar Yunhyeong. Tapi, Yunhyeong juga tidak bisa mengatakan bukan.

"Waaa.. JuNe itu terkenal playboy lohh.", ucap temannya yang lain.

"Aku kecewa tahu dia pacaran dengan JuNe."

"Ternyata, YuNe juga levelnya cuma segitu saja. Hmpp", temannya yang lain menahan tawa.

GREEK

JuNe bangkit dari duduknya. Jengah mendengar semua celotehan mereka tentang dirinya dan Yunhyeong.

"Kalian terlalu gampang percaya.", ujarnya dingin. "Kami tidak benar-benar pacaran, kok. Maaf, YuNe. Carilah pasangan yang lebih cocok untukmu. Yang bisa menjalin hubungan cinta yang indah denganmu. Bye bye.."

Dan JuNe pun berlalu. Yunhyeong terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Pasangan yang lebih cocok?

"JuNe benar-benar menyebalkan." Tidak! Dia orang yang baik.

"Pasti terjadi hal tidak mengenakkan pada YuNe." Aku tidak mengalami hal tidak mengenakan dengannya.

Mengapa jadi begini? Yunhyeong bingung.

"Kasihan."

"Lupakan laki-laki sepertinya."

Kata-kata yang tidak dia mengerti artinya. Banyak kata-kata buruk yang terdengar di telinganya. Membuatnya pusing. Ia merasa… Mual.

"YuNe!"

"Song Yunhyeong!"

"Apa kamu sakit?"

Ohh… Yunhyeong ingin muntah.

WUSSHH… GREEP… *backsoundgagal

"Kalian mengganggu saja!" JuNe datang. Memeluk Yunhyeong. Dan berteriak pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"MINGGIR!" JuNe menggendong Yunhyeong seperti koala.

Ternyata memang JuNe. Yang dicari Yunhyeong hanyalah JuNe.

"Aku suka JuNe.", ucap Yunhyeong sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher JuNe. Membenamkan wajah manisnya pada bahu tegap JuNe. "Suka sekali."

JuNe terkejut. "Meski aku playboy?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau orang lain dengar, citramu bisa hancur."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang lain.", lirih Yunhyeong, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap JuNe. "Aku… Kalau bukan JuNe, AKU TIDAK MAU."

JuNe menurunkan Yunhyeong dari gendongannya. Membuat Yunhyeong menyandar pada dinding di sampingnya dan terperangkap dalam kungkungan tangan JuNe.

"Kamu ini… Benar-benar pangeran yang bodoh.", ujar JuNe lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kamu mengalami hal tidak mengenakan denganku?"

"Aku tidak perduli. Selama pasanganku adalah kamu."

JuNe mengecup pipi Yunhyeong. Lalu saling menatap.

Keduanya merona. Sama-sama berpikir hal yang lebih jauh.

Lihat kan? Jika bersama JuNe, Yunhyeong bisa sangat bahagia.

###

Saat jam pulang sekolah…

"JuNe-yah."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu keluargaku kalau aku sudah menemukan orang yang kusuka. Dan mereka mengirim foto ini untuk JuNe."

"Oh, foto apa?"

Yunhyeong memberikan ponselnya pada JuNe. Di sana terpampang jelas foto kedua kakak laki-laki Yunhyeong. Mereka berdua wajahnya sama-sama menyeramkan. Yang satu mengepalkan tangannya, yang satu lagi membawa senapan.

"Seunghyun-hyung mantan tentara, sedangkan Minho-hyung jago bela diri. Tapi mereka baik sekali, kok." Yunhyeong terlihat senang. "Katanya mereka ingin cepat bertemu denganmu."

RUPANYA INI! Alasan mengapa YuNe-chan tak pernah disentuh orang lain. Dan jangan lupakan ayahnya yang mantan ketua Gangster, JuNe!

"Aku…" JuNe lemas. "Tidak sabar ingin bertemu mereka."

'Matilah kau JuNe!' batinnya miris.

-THE END-

a/n

ayeee! JunYun!

Ini remake dari ff Banghim nya aku dengan judul Beloved Princess. Ceritanya hampir sama kok. Aku cuma bikin beberapa perubahan buat menyesuaikan genre fictnya yg shounen-ai. Sedangkan ff yg Banghim itu GS.

Kenapa aku ngga bikin story lain malah bikin remake ini? Karena menurutku, story ini cocok buat JunYun. Kan banyak tuh yang minta couple iKON yang lain selain BinHwan. Berhubung aku blm dapet inspirasinya, remake dulu ngga papa kali yaa?

Akhirkata, sankyuu. Sayonara! Matta ne!

Review juseyooo~


End file.
